


Another day in the Life of Bill & Virginia

by MOSFanfiction



Category: Dr. Masters / Virginia Johnson, Masters of Sex, bill masters, virginia johnson - Fandom
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Car Sex, Columbus - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Park Plaza, Sex in a Car, Smut, St. Louis, human sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOSFanfiction/pseuds/MOSFanfiction
Summary: Just another day in the odd life of Bill and Virginia.





	Another day in the Life of Bill & Virginia

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic that I came up with just thinking about what one of their road trips might have been like when they were doing their book tour. Enjoy.

Near Indianapolis, Indiana

“And that is why we thought it was so imperative to study sex and the how the body reacts in each of the stages.” Bill smiles at Virginia and she back at him. Another press conference is behind them.

“Thank you for your questions. Dr. Masters and Mrs. Johnson will not be taking any more questions at this time.”

“Thank you so much Dr. Shores for setting this up. It was an honor to speak to your students and faculty about our work. Their questions were very educated and quite detailed. I would say they had some of the best we have heard!”

“They were all very excited to hear from you and to be able to better understand the work that you do.”

“Mrs. Johnson, may I ask again how you found the courage to begin such an endeavor as a woman, in the 50’s? It had to have been very difficult?”

“To be honest Dr. Shores, I was a bit hesitant at first with the subject matter only because of the whispers and the judgement but I so believed in the work and the science and Dr. Masters that I knew what we were going to do would be profound not only for science but for women. That made it worth it for me. It wasn’t easy.”

“Well thank you both again, it was very enlightening!” Bill and Virginia shook her hand, packed up their papers and headed for the door.

“Are you hungry?” Bill asked.

“Starved!” She responded.

“How about that Italian place we saw on the way into town?”

“Sounds good. How long is the drive from here to Columbus?” Virginia throws her briefcase in the trunk of the car and Bill follows.

“I think we calculated it to be around 3 or 4 hours.” Virginia sighed at the thought of another 4 hour drive.

“I am so tired, Bill. We have been going non-stop for weeks. When do we get a respite?”

“We go home on Sunday, Virginia. That is only 4 days from now.” Bill scowls.

“I miss home, the kids, the office and patients.”

“You signed off on this schedule Virginia and you can’t back out now. We have obligations!”

“I know that Bill. I am not backing out of anything! I was simply explaining to you my dismay. I am just tired. Let’s get something to eat so that we can get to Columbus. Why must you always jump to the worst case scenario?” Virginia crosses her arms and looks longingly out the car window. She has no interest in continuing a conversation with him at this point.

“Since you are in a sour mood, maybe we should stop into a car hop and just pick up some burgers and get on the road?”

“Now I am in a sour mood? Do whatever you want Bill, you always do anyway!” Virginia has reached maximum capacity of Bill Masters. She has been either in the car, hotel or conference with him for the last 2 weeks and has reached her tipping point. Bill remains frustrated and unclear how the conversation turned so angry so quickly. He sees the drive-in and pulls into a stall. Bill turns to Virginia, “What can I order for you to eat?”

  
“Since you make all the other decisions, why don’t you make that one too.”

“Virginia, please stop with the aggression. It doesn’t help anything!”

“Well it makes me feel better!”

“We would like to have 2 cheeseburgers, 2 orders of fries and 2 shakes, 1 vanilla and one strawberry. Thank you.”

Virginia says nothing, just sulks in her seat and waits for the order to arrive. Bill pays the car hop, passes the food to Virginia and starts driving. The drive is very quiet except for the intermediate slurp of the milkshake. Virginia isn’t about to make the first move to correct things and admit any wrong doing and Bill sure as hell isn’t. The tension is as thick as their shakes. Virginia turns the radio on thinking it might hasten the long drive ahead and begins to sing along to Ella Fitzgerald’s, Let’s Do It. Bill listens intently, noticing how beautiful the tone of her voice resonated in the car. He could see her sort of melt away into another world. The tension in her shoulders had disappeared and she looked peaceful. He could only listen as she sang along. In the back of his mind he began to think about what she was thinking about? Was she remembering something from her past? Some boyfriend? The Army Captain? George? Ethan? Then he began to feel his blood start to boil a bit. His jealousy was beginning to wreak havoc on him and as much as he wanted to suppress it, he couldn’t. He wanted to know if she would ever feel that way about him? He waited for the song to end then began to stutter out a sentence…”Where were you Virginia?”

“What do you mean?”

“Just now when you were listening to that song and singing, where did you go?”

“Nowhere important. I absolutely adore that song.”

“I hadn’t heard you sing before…your voice is beautiful.” Virginia blushes from embarrassment.

“Stop. I haven’t sung anything in years, it must have sounded awful!”

“No, it wasn’t. I was taken back. I had absolutely no idea that you were so talented Gin. Who were you thinking about?”

“No one in particular. I just remember that was one of the very last songs I sang on a stage before I gave it up. It makes me sad and yet happy too. I suppose I have mixed emotions.”

“Well it sounded great. You should sing more often, I find it rather arousing.” Bill can feel his jealousy evaporate now that he knows she wasn’t thinking of another man and he is relieved and aroused. Bill shifts in his seat, trying to make himself more comfortable but can’t stop picturing her singing that song to him and wanting it so desperately. The ache in his groin grows more painful by the second and suddenly Bill pulls the car over onto a side road.

“Bill! What on earth?”

“You singing that song, it just, I need..” Bill kisses her hard on the lips and Virginia is so surprised that she pulls back.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“I want you Virginia.” He takes her hand and places it on his groin, his erection hard against her hand.

“I can see that but in the car Bill? We aren’t teenagers. Can’t you just wait until we get to the hotel? I will take care of you then.”

“I want you now. I don’t care that we are in the car. It’s new for us.” He kisses her again and this time she kisses him back.

“I cannot believe this! Are we at least getting in the back seat?” Bill smirks and climbs into the back. She follows behind him and clumsily lands on top of him. They giggle like kids. “This is absurd, Bill.”

Bill smiles, then begins unbuttoning her blouse. She is straddling him and reaches down to unhook his suspenders from each shoulder. Her fingers then unbutton his shirt, revealing his undershirt. “Do you always have to wear so much clothing?” She pulls his shirt off his arms then lifts his undershirt over his head, his chest finally bare to her. Her hands run up and down his chest and she toys with the hairs just slightly. Bill manages to get her blouse off and reaches behind her to unsnap her brazier but in his rush his fingers are fumbling about and Bill becomes flustered. Gini grinds down on Bill’s crotch keeping him aroused, and then slides her hand into his pants, stroking him slowly. Bill bucks slightly into her grasp as her fingers toy with his balls. Suddenly Gini’s breasts are freed when Bill finally manages to unlatch her bra and he instantly leans forward to find them with his mouth. He circles her nipple with his tongue, nipping slightly and she arches her back in response. He kisses her neck, collarbone and breasts and slides his hands down her abdomen as she continues stroking him.

She works on her underwear to try and remove it but with the garter, stockings and such it is all in the way. The awkwardness of the situation is getting to them both and they giggle. “I’ve got it.” Bill flips her onto her back, her head up against the door of the car and he pulls off her garter and stockings with haste then slides his hand under her underwear and off her body. Gini reaches forward unbuttons his pants and pulls then down so they are around his thighs, allowing him to spring free of the constraint. Bill can wait no more and pulls her legs towards him, puts his hands under her butt and while on his knees, enters her with force. Gini wraps her legs around his waist as Bill continues to thrust inside her, each time gliding across her sweet spot time and again. His hands squeeze her cheeks tightly, fingerprints are sure to remain. Gini puts both hands above her head, against the door to balance herself and keep her head from hitting the door from the force of his thrust. Bill grunts with each thrust and Gini moans with each welcomed intrusion. Her body begins to tighten around his length when she screams out “ORGASM” gaining his full attention. Bill thrusts once more then cums hard, her spasms surrounding him, causing his intense ejaculation. He can’t even say the word, then collapses between her legs, his body against hers and his head on her breasts. She runs her fingers through his hair and they allow their heavy breathing to subside, both smiling and giggling.

“I am pretty sure that you could have given me a concussion if you hit my head on this door one more time!”

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you? This space is a little cramped. It seemed so much bigger when I was younger.”

“No, I’m fine. I was just messing with you. And I agree, this is not enough space for this, anymore.”

“My back is killing me and I am pretty sure my leg is numb.” They both laugh at the idea. “Maybe we are too old for the car?”

“It was fun though.”

“Yes. Who knew you had that in you Dr. Masters.”

“I can be spontaneous.” Gini bust out laughing and Bill looks unamused.

“I can.”

“You are joking? You are the least spontaneous person I have met in my entire life. I mean I have to give this to you. I never thought that you would have done something like this, so maybe there is another side to you that I don’t know. What other places have you had sex?”

“I don’t think that is relevant?”

“So that means nowhere?”

“Have you ever had sex in the car before today?”

Bill blushes. “Not exactly.”

“What does that mean Bill? You have either had sex in a car or you haven’t.”

“I don’t want to talk about this Virginia.” Bill pops up and pulls his pants up. He tosses Virginia her clothes and Virginia can tell he is mortified.

“Bill I didn’t mean to embarrass you. It’s alright. I understand that Libby is more traditional so it only makes sense.”

Bill became even more agitated then began to lash out. “Not all of us jumped into the back seat with every Tom, Dick and Harry that bought us dinner Virginia.”

Bill knew the moment he said it, what he had done. The fun times were over.

Virginia now fuming pulled herself together saying absolutely nothing and climbed into the front seat. Bill dressed and also climbed back into the driver’s seat. “Virginia…I’m.”

“Do not even say it Bill. Not now.” Virginia again spends the rest of the silent drive looking out the window wondering why she allows this man to say some of the horrendous things that he says to her. Why does she allow this from him and yet from any other man she wouldn’t tolerate one second? It occurs to her that his outbursts come from fear and embarrassment. They aren’t supposed to hurt her but in those moments he needs to deflect from himself and he knows that by insulting her, it will do just that. She decides this is the moment to stop it.

“Bill.”

“Virginia, I am sorry.”

“I know you are but this has to stop. Every time that you get embarrassed or the pressure gets to be too much for you, you deflect from yourself and oftentimes you use hurt to do that. You say things to hurt me to take the pressure off of yourself. Well I am not going to tolerate it any more Bill. It isn’t right, nor is it fair to me. I am the one who is always here for you. I listen to you. I helped you when you were impotent. I take time away from my kids to be there for you. Stop shutting me down to make yourself feel better. It is just getting old and I am not sure that the next time I will stick around.”

“You are there. I didn’t…don’t mean to lash out but sometimes I can’t help myself. It is like a fight or flight response to the intensity of the situation.”

“Let me put this in terms that you will understand. When you do that you are no better than your father.”

“I would never hit you Virginia.”

“You do every time that you say that to me. It may not be a punch to my face but it hurts just as badly.”

“I never meant to make you feel that way.”

“We don’t need to discuss this any further. Just know how I feel.”

“I do.”

Bill pulls up to the hotel and Virginia breathes a sigh of relief. “I am so looking forward to a hot bath, room service and a good night’s rest.”

“That does sound nice. I will go check into the rooms and get the keys and meet you in the lobby.”

Bill approaches the front desk to check in when the clerk approaches him.

“How may I help you sir?”

“I am Dr. Masters and that over there is Mrs. Johnson. We have reservations for the night.”

“Let me see. Yes we have you in 403 and 405 with pool views. Those are adjoining rooms.”

“That sounds fine.”

“Would you care for any upgrades today?”

“No, that isn’t necessary.”

“If you are trying to impress the lady, we have a romantic dinner for 2 on the balcony.”

“No thank you anyway. We are colleagues only.”

“You are one lucky man! I could only dream of a co-worker who looked like that! How do you manage?”

“Manage?”

“You know manage not to go after her? Tap that?”

“We are both married.” Bill sighs with annoyance. “Can I please get our keys please?”

“Yes, right away.” He hands the keys to Bill and points towards the elevator.

“Thank you.”

“Enjoy your stay, Sir.”

Bill shuffles over towards Virginia who was sitting with the luggage in the lobby. “Seems the clerk is smitten with you.”

“What? He must be 20 years old.”

“He wanted to know how I managed to remain just colleagues with you?”

“And what did you tell him?”

“That we were both married.”

“And did that shut him down?”

“Seemed too.”

“Well he is adorable for a child.” Virginia smirks at Bill but Bill is not amused. “Bill I am joking. He is younger than my son.”

“Let’s go to the room’s and unpack.”

The rooms are spacious and a bit luxurious, reminiscent of the Park Plaza and the two rooms share a door in between so that they can come and go between the two rooms without anyone suspecting anything. Bill sits on the edge of the bed, the hours of driving haven taken a toll on his back and Virginia’s head is hurting.

“Bill could you draw a bath for me, my head is killing me? Maybe the warm water will help relax it.”

Bill enters the bathroom of her room and starts the water. The bathtub is larger than most and clearly could accommodate them both. “Would you like me to rub your neck?”

“I think I will take a bath first to loosen things up. How is your back?”

“It is stiff. Too much driving!”

Virginia begins to undress as Bill sits and watches. Nothing here that he hasn’t seen a million times before but for some reason it is all very comfortable and domestic. “This bathtub is pretty big Bill, you want to soak in it with me? Might help your back?”

Bill is elated. He watches her step into the tub and disappear into the bubbles below. He undresses and climbs in behind her. She leans back against his chest, a perfect pillow to rest her head and Bill massages her shoulders and neck as she closes her eyes, the stress from the tour, driving and fighting melting away. Gini reaches up and turns the water off with her toes. “Is this helping your back?”

“It feels a little better. How about your headache?”

“My neck is starting to relax.” Virginia reached behind her to rub his lower back a bit as he continued to massage her shoulders. Bill suddenly slipped his hand lower onto her breast, then down to her naval, his fingertips gently tracing across her skin. It sent goosebumps all over her body. She turned and looked up at him with a smile. She grasped his hand and brought it back to her shoulder. “Keep them where I can see them!” They both laughed and Bill continued with her shoulders.

“We should do this more often?” Virginia smiled.

“Me give you a neck and shoulder massage? I am sure you think so. What do I get out of it?”

“You got yours earlier in the car…the reason that I have the headache and why your back is hurting now..if you recall.” She runs her hand along his leg.

“That is probably why my back hurts and your head.” Bill laughs.

“What came over you anyway?”

“You seemed so at peace and so different when you were singing in the car. It just got to me.”

“Sometimes, the oddest things turn you on. You would think after all these years, I would have most of them down. Know exactly what triggers to use. But the car was something completely different and surprising. I like the more adventuresome side. It reminded me of the time you threw me up against the wall in the bathroom at the Park Chancery. That was a side of you I had never witnessed before but I liked it regardless.”

“I thought you told me you liked it to appease me, but you really liked it?”

“Yes. You were in charge and virile. It was very arousing. You just took me. Thinking back on that whole night Bill, that was kind of a turning point for us.”

“I suppose it was. Virile you say?”

“Yes.”

Virginia leaned back against him again and could feel his arousal pressing on her lower back. “Really?”

“You started it with all that talk about virility and taking you..and arousal. What did you think that would do to me?” Bill slid his arms around her waist and sunk his face into the crux of her collarbone and neck. He kissed her neck and then nibbled on her ear as his hand sunk lower, his finger finding her folds. Virginia closed her eyes and leaned back into him, allowing his touch to take charge of her body. He slowly massaged her breast with one hand while his finger circled her clit with his other. Her hips began to gyrate in motion with him causing her to rub up against his erection with her buttocks. He slowly slipped one and then two fingers inside of her, then removed them, continuing this tease until she begged him for more. She grabbed his hand and pushed his fingers inside her, showing him exactly what she wanted. She could feel him growing harder behind her and reached her hand around sliding her fingers around his cock, down to his balls, then back to the head. The slipperiness from the bubbles created a natural lubricant that allowed her hand to slide up and down his shaft with ease. Bill groaned from the pleasure and Gini followed him with her own moans and pleas. “Yes…Yes..that feels so good.” Bill continued to finger her while his thumb traced her clit in a rhythmic fashion. With every stroke of her G-Spot she pushed her pelvis toward his hand as if to push him deeper inside her. Every part of her body was in ecstasy and she didn’t want this to end. She whispered to Bill, “Are you close?” He responded with raspy breathe, “yes.” She removed his hand from her, turned around, straddled him and sunk down onto his hot erection, squeezing tightly. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself from the slippery tub and Bill held onto her butt, sinking into a frantic rhythm that could only be described as desperate. Bill thrust deep inside and she sank as low as possible and together they came, their moans and waves subsiding together. Gini pulled back, turned over then leaned back against Bill’s chest again.

“Well that was…”

“Yes it was.”

They both laughed and then Virginia got a chill from the change in the water temperature.

“I think I am ready to get out. You?”

Bill watched her get out of the tub and noticed bruises on her butt cheeks from earlier in the day. “I didn’t mean to leave those on you.”

“Leave what?”

“Look in the mirror?”

Gini looked in the mirror, then smiled at Bill. “It happens, as we have studied.”

“Yes. We should probably order dinner too. I am starved.”

“We should order separately so it appears we are in our own rooms Bill.”

“You are correct.”

They both dry off and put on their robes. Each order their respective dinners and wait for them to be delivered to their rooms. Once they have them, they sit with each other and have a normal dinner together, going over the next day’s notes and preparing for the lecture. Just another day in the lives of Bill and Virginia.


End file.
